No soy Punk
by yageni
Summary: What If? Qué habría pasado si Ichigo hubiese dejado su actitud de niño bueno, cuando la Soul Society le dejó solo y sin poderes, todo desde MI punto de vista, claro. "Shonen Ai" Lenguaje ¿Punk?


Bleach no es mío, o sea ¿realmente creen que estaría a las tres y cuarto de la madrugada (franja horaria de Buenos Aires) subiendo un Fanfic de tematica What If si lo fuera? Obvio que no. menos que menos uno tan oscuro y de temática gay como este. Los personajes son de Kubo Tite. La idea descabellada es mía, y por ahí se colaron los títulos de algunas canciones de Flema, una banda de Punk argentina y que no conoce mucha gente, pero que a mí me gusta mucho.

Que les aproveche.

* * *

><p>Me subo al escenario, tengo la cara pintada de blanco, como siempre que damos uno de nuestros pequeños conciertos con Chad y el resto de la banda. Hoy dibujé sobre mis labios media mandíbula, como la de Grimmjow, pero hice un patrón de dientes afilados y abiertos, como si fuera dar una gran dentellada con esa media boca. Y cuando cierro los ojos termino de dar el efecto de una calavera. Otras veces he dibujado mi máscara de Vizard, pero hoy no es el caso.<p>

Yo no canto, no sé cantar y de todos modos de esa manera es mejor, porque esto es punk, no se trata de cantar, sino de gritar llenos de furia y desquitarse, de trasmitir el odio por esta puta sociedad llena de mierda, de gente corrupta, de mujeres histéricas y frustradas, mal cogidas, de profesores retrogradas, con la mente cerrada como el culo de un muñeco de plástico.

Chad me mira mientras toca el bajo y me sonríe, se la está pasando muy bien y claro que yo también. Al fondo del local se abre la puerta, entra un poco más de gente y entre todos esta esa chica que me recuerda tanto a Rukia y con la que tuve sexo en el callejón trasero de otro local, dos fines de semana atrás. Sexo violento y delicioso. Pero esta noche no tengo ganas, así que la ignoro.

Terminamos la última canción y salto del escenario para alcanzar la botella de cerveza que me ofrece uno de los chicos que nos sigue desde que empezamos. La otra banda sube**,** pero yo ya estoy muy ocupado empujando el contenido de otra botella como para prestarles atención.

Cuando voy al baño un tipo trata de levantarme pero le digo que no. Aunque tengo que admitir que sí le acepté esa raya grande y gorda que había armado sobre un pequeño pedazo de espejo roto.

Después recuerdo haberme sumado al pogo, y trenzarme a las piñas con un tipo enorme, que estaba casi tan borracho como yo. Pero ni ebrio pudo conmigo, me dejó con ganas de pelear y lleno de adrenalina. Por eso cuando luego salimos a la calle, rompí algunas máquinas de cigarrillos y revistas, y el parabrisas de un auto que parecía importado.

Llegamos a casa cerca de las 5 de la madrugada. No recuerdo cuando nos separamos de los chicos. Pero sí me llamó la atención que Chad no tenía su bajo. Se lo debe haber pasado a Harutoki para que no se le rompa tratando de mantenerme alejado de la policía. O de los vecinos, o de cualquier cosa que se pueda golpear.

Por cierto, ya no vivo más con cara de chivo y mis hermanas. Me harté de esperar a que ese viejo decidiera decirme que pasó entre él y la Soul Society del carajo. Y me derrotó el hecho de que no podía proteger a nadie, porque claro: pese a todo aún sigo atrayendo los problemas como un puto imán a los metales…

Llegamos a casa ¿ya lo dije**,** no? pero bueno, llegamos a casa de Chaddo, porque me estoy quedando con él, y hablo como si fuera nuestra, puesto que, como aun no tengo trabajo, me toca hacer de amo de casa. Ya llevamos un par de meses largos así.

Chad me ayuda a subir la escalera. Me siento fatal. Me duele la cabeza y todavía tengo en la boca el sabor pastoso de haber vomitado en esa esquina. Creo que le salpiqué los zapatos a un tipo que pasaba por ahí. No estoy seguro. Lo que si recuerdo es el modo en que me miró con cara de asco, por eso fue que después le grité que no me gustan los hippies. Aunque no tenía mucho sentido, ya que el tío ese iba bien vestido, pero por alguna razón me pareció que era un buen insulto en ese momento. Sí, ya lo sé; demasiado alcohol.

Entramos y fuimos al baño. Bah, me llevó al baño, porque yo no podía dar un puto paso aunque se me fuera la vida en eso.

Frente al espejo vi los estragos de beber tanto. Tenía el maquille arruinado y me sentía como una piltrafa. Odio todo esto, estar así, sin mis poderes. No poder hacer nada. Estoy lleno de frustración y de odio, como una olla a presión a punto de reventar y salpicar todo de mierda.

Chad me pellizca una nalga, logrando abstraerme. Hay una frase que dice: El que nunca estuvo solo,no conoce la amistad. Y ahora que solo me queda él, creo que puedo entenderla. Pero lo nuestro se va un poco bastante de esos esquemas.

Me quita la ropa, acariciándome en el proceso. Dios, esas manos me erizan la piel.

Quisiera preguntarle: _¿que pretende usted de mí?_ Jugar a que estoy ofendido por su trato, pero solo me sale reírme, como un idiota. Sado abre la ducha y me quita los pantalones. Se agacha para quitarme las medias, me besa en el ombligo y se pone de pie. Me empuja un poco y quedo bajo el agua de la regadera. Comienza a desnudarse y siento la boca seca. Manoteo mi cepillo de dientes y le observo sin perder detalle de su anatomía mientras me limpio, mi cuerpo desnudo bajo la agradable agua caliente, el negro y el blanco de mi cara corriéndose, como una máscara que se derrite.

Pronto él está conmigo bajo el chorro de la ducha. Dejo caer el cepillo y le beso con furia contenida. Mi mano va de inmediato a su sexo, pero él la retira y tomando mis dos muñecas con facilidad entre sus dedos, me obliga a dar la vuelta. Me aprisiona contra los fríos azulejos del baño. Siento el contraste entre su cuerpo caliente en mi espalda y el frio intenso de las paredes. Eso me despejó un poco de toda esa niebla alcohólica que daba vueltas en mi mente y justo después mi pija despierta y noto lo duras que están mis tetillas. Le siento jugar en mi trasero, pero sé que solo es eso. Le gusta torturarme un poco.

Aquí tengo un espacio en blanco. O en negro. No sé. Pero la cuestión es que de pronto estamos en su cama, y le siento entrar, con esa delicadeza tan característica suya para luego empezar a moverse sin darme tregua, partiéndome al medio sin piedad. Sin misericordia. Y es genial, porque no la quiero. No quiero su lastima ni la de nadie en esta verga de ciudad. Pueblo de mierda, quiero protegerlos, lo intenté, lo logré y casi me muero más de una vez en el intento y al final lo único que me queda es esta impotencia, este mundo lleno de hijos de putas y esta gente de mierda, que me mira desde arriba y me juzga como si dios les hubiese dado ese derecho.

Pero pese a todo, aun quiero mis poderes de regreso, para poder defenderlos. Para proteger a tantos como me sea posible.

Resumiendo: una mierda, contante y sonante.

Sado sabe lo que hace y pronto me tiene acabando y jadeando su nombre como una perra en celo.

Me siento más feliz que la mierda y comienzo a adormilarme. Pero antes de quedarme dormido le susurro a Chad mientras me acaricia el rostro y el pelo mojado —todavía apelmazado con un poco de fijador— que no soy un puto punk, solo un poco puto. Él me sonríe y me besa la frente.

* * *

><p>Sanji me mira y dice que debería darme vergüenza escribir sobre mariconadas, pero ¿Quién es el para decirme eso después de ponerse esas botas y ese sombrero de Cowboy marica al mejor estilo Broke Back Mountain? (Perdón pero es que le compré a Dita un muñeco de dicho a personaje y con el mencionado guardarropa y me da cosita como me mira. Descarado, seguro que piensa en Zoro mientras cocina ¿? Perdón de nuevo, tengo que irme a dormir urgente.<p>

Dejen review PUTOS :D (es el punk que hay en mi LOL)


End file.
